Twisted Hooves
by Whispering-spirit34
Summary: The mane six are growing up, months have gone by, and life has moved on since the Storm king invasion. Tempest is learning how to fit into society with Twilight as her teacher. But as time goes on, and the mane six get older, each of them learn something about themselves they never quite expected. How will the mane six deal with the strange new quirks that develop from growing up?


Prologue

Twilight found herself surrounded by the everfree forest, a dark mist creeping through the gnarled trees, hanging low and heavy in the night atmosphere. A chill crept up her spine, as the darkness seemed to close in, having no idea why she was in the forest in the first place. Everything felt unfamiliar and different then the time she had been in it years ago. The trees were overgrown, the path masked by the tangled underbrush. Twilights body seemed to quiver with fear, her anxiety rising up in her throat, causing her to choke on the misty air. She struggled for breath as her body shook, feeling like she might collapse.  
Something was definitely wrong, she could feel a pair of eyes watching her somewhere. Her eyes squinted in the darkness, struggling to make sense of what was going on. An evil cackle rang out in the forest, echoing off the trees. The laugh felt eerily familiar, and she turned, trying to find the source. A pair of mint green eyes parted through the mist, and dread spread throughout Twilight's limbs.

Tempest's lips parted to reveal a mischievous grin, "Come now little one," She seemed to sing the words, just like she did back then. "Its time to grow up and get wise." She chuckled. "Did you really think that I would change? I told you i wanted to show the world what i can really do. Well, now that ive gained yours and the entire kingdoms trust, I plan to." Her horn crackled with electricity and the mist parted to reveal all her friends, frozen in stone. Tempest jumped, kicking the black and green orb her way. Twilight shreaked, unable to move in time. She jolted awake, her body covered in a cold sweat. She looked around to realize she was in her room, safe and sound. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, glancing at Spike to see if he noticed her discomfort.  
Satisfied that he was still sleeping, she brought herself to her hooves, and made her way out of the bedroom. She kept her eyes to the floor, muttering to herself over what on earth the dream could even mean. She needed to talk to somepony, somepony that she could trust, someone that would have an open mind about Tempest on either side of the spectrum. She sorted carefully through her friends as she walked along, trying to determine who was best. Fluttershy would probably be too scared, Applejack would be suspicious of the dream, likely fearing that it could come true, Rarity would likely just write it off as a nightmare and not say much on it, And Rainbow dash was still a bit skeptical about Tempest. So that left Pinkie Pie. Having been so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize she wasnt alone in the corridor.

"Twilight," a familiar voice called after her. Twilights ears flicked up and her violet gaze followed the voice until she noticed Tempest. A lump filled in her throat and she struggled to swallow, trying to conceal the fear welling up inside of her. Her cheeks warmed involuntarily, what was wrong with her, she had spent a few weeks with Tempest at this point, was there really anything to fear? Tempest looked worried for her new friend. "Twilight, you look a bit pale, is everything alright?" She was new to the whole friendship business, but she was able to read fear pretty well from her childhood, and years as a soldier for the King.

Twilight simply shook her head, managing to find words, and trying to conceal the fear from within. "Im fine...everything's fine." She did in her normal upbeat voice, though her tone fell a bit flat.

Tempest frowned, glancing away from Twilight. She couldnt understand why but Twilight was scared of her, just like every pony was. Tempest had done some things wrong but she was trying her best to make up for it. Twilight of all people she figured would understand, but she was treating her just like the filly's back home did. She turned away, angry and hurt. "The way you look at me, its clear that you still think im some sort of monster." Setting off the fireworks for everyone at the party was not enough to be instantly forgiven and she understood that. But she was assigned to Twilight by the other Princesses themselves. Princess Celestia had ordered her rehabilitation back into society through Twilight. If Twilight didnt trust her, then who would?

Realizing the shift in the mood, Twilight scowled, secretly cursing herself for letting herself be so easily readable. She sighed and worked up the courage to put her fears behind. "Look Tempest, I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream..." She added lamely, "about the past you." She took a deep breath, hoping her honesty would help the situation.

"Past me?" She repeated. "You mean when i was under the King's thumb?" There was an edge to her voice, and it always seemed to creep in when the king was mentioned. She was bitter towards the King for manipulating her, turning her against other ponies, all for the promise of getting her horn back. She had thought of him like a father figure, and he abandoned her as soon as he got what he want. Power was his objective, he never cared about her.

"Tempest?" Twilight called wearily.

Tempest's gaze snapped up, meeting Twilights. "Rest assured, I am nothing like who I was then. The promise of my horn returned to me had me blind, but i will not be so easily manipulated again." There was still a small edge to her voice, but it was clear that she wasn't necessarily angry with Twilight. Twilight still felt a small pang of guilt however. Tempest had thus far given no indication of returning to her former self, and though she struggled to fit in, she remembered when she went through that herself.

"I'm sorry," Twilight apologized sincerely, noting the tense look on her friends face. She took a deep breath in order to pacify her nerves, she was the princess of friendship, if anyone could help reform Tempest back into society it was her after all. But then why did she feel so nervous?  
She studied Tempest's distant gaze a moment long, and a wave of guilt passed over her once more.

"For what it's worth, i understand why you acted out the way you did." Twilight said softly, after all, she used her horn on a daily basis, long before she became a princess, if she hadn't had her horn she never would have made it as far as she had now. She never would have gone to Celestia's school, and ultimately became Celestia's pupil which lead her to her role today. "I probably would have been desperate to find a way to repair my horn too." After all, her horn not only lead her to be Celestia's pupil, it also brought her to Ponyville, where she discovered the magic of friendship.

Tempest smiled wearily, comforted slightly by Twilight's words. ds. "Thank you Twilight. I appreciate it."

Twilight glanced at the clock, it was almost nine in the morning. "Are you ready to start one of your friendship lessons?"

Tempest nodded quietly, reacting better to the idea then she had originally. For a while there, she couldn't help but remember Spring rain and Glitter drops, who grew to fear her and inevitably betrayed her. It had been months since her very first lesson, and Tempest was doing her best to fit in.

"Great, let's get started then. Why don't we head on over to sweet apple acres. It's cider season, and a lot of ponies are going to be wanting some cider. We try to lend a hoof to Applejack this time of year, so there's enough cider for every pony." Twilight explained, "It'll be a great way to warm you up to the ponies of ponyville, and show them that you're not a threat." Tempest looked nervous and Twilight smiled reassuringly. "You've already made great progress, it took Starlight time to adjust to everything too but you will get there." She said encouragingly. "Pinkie Pie will likely want to host a party tonight after all the hard work is done, which will be a great opportunity to mingle and maybe use your horn for good, just like you did at the festival!" she said excitedly.

"That's the one thing that really does never change around here, the parties. Alright, Twilight, I'll try it." She said softly.

"Great! I'll go wake Spike and we'll be on our way." Twilight trotted back to the bedroom, the dream still weighing on her mind, she made a mental note to speak to Pinkie later, her Pinkie sense would likely be able to tell her if she was overreacting or not. "Spike, hey it's time to get up! We've got some important friendship lessons for Tempest today."

Spike rubbed his eyes wearily, blinking the sleep away. "..huh..what? What time is it?"

"About nine thirty or so, come on spike," her horn lit up and spike began to glow in a pinkish aura as she picked him up and placed him on her back.

"Alright, alright, I get it, I'm up." Spike yawned, holding onto Twilight's mane as she continued walking.

"Got Spike, let's go," She said to Tempest as they made their way out of the castle.

 ****Disclaimer** I do not own MLP FIM. This is a story taking place months after the movie, and after the reformation of Starlight Glimmer. It will feature the Mane six as well as many other characters! If you like it feel free to drop a comment or suggestion! Will be rated M for occasional graphic/romantic scenes. It would seem Twilight still has occasional nightmares about the things that went on a few months back.  
**Warning** This fanfiction will feature many of different pairings including gay/lesbian pairings, if you dont like it, Scroll on.**


End file.
